Knowledge is Power
by CharWright5
Summary: Logan wants Carlos. Carlos wants a Jennifer. Which gives Logan the craziest, yet possibly most perfect idea on how to win Carlos' heart.


_**A/N:**__ So I've actually had this idea for a while, just never got around/ had the chance to write it. Inspired by a convo I had with my bestie Chrissy on our way back from the BTR concert we went to that started out as "Carlos has never been a hippie", then turning into "Could you imagine if Logan and Carlos switched places and Logan was a Jennifer?" "OMG yes! And Carlos is always tryna hook up with a Jennifer! Total Cargan moment!" So here it is, Logan as a Jennifer. Oh, and let's pretend "Big Time Fever" never happened and Carlos didn't sorta kinda already do this, okay? Okay._

* * *

Logan Mitchell is a genius.

It wasn't bragging, it was a fact. He had an IQ above 140, tested in the top 99-percentile after the SATs, spent his time reading encyclopedias and dictionaries. He created and solved countless mathematical equations, scientific formulas, even every day issues he and his three best friends/ bandmates ran into. He knew all about astronomy, physics, chemistry, anatomy, biology, calculus, trigonometry, the works. But it wasn't just advanced math and science that he excelled in. He was a wiz at literature as well, able to quote Greek tragedies, Shakespearean sonnets, or Dickens classics. He could—and often did—correct other's grammar and spelling—but in a more helpful way, not wanting to brag or be pushy. He knew all about the great wars, great conquerors, great explorers.

Yeah, Logan Mitchell knew just about everything there was to know about the world and everything in it, but there was still one area that he was completely mystified by, something that even _he_ couldn't get a grasp on or figure out.

Love.

He'd always been a total failure when it came to romance. Any date he'd ever been had been a set-up double date with his best friend James Diamond. Hell, James even helped the genius out when it came time to ask Camille Roberts to their school dance. And while he'd had a blast with the curly haired actress that night, they both knew they were better off as friends. And while Camille wasn't a genius like Logan—not that she was stupid or anything—she still managed to figure out why it wouldn't work between them.

Logan was in love with someone else.

He had no idea when or how it happened, had no clue he even _was_ in love, until Camille pointed it out. But it should've been completely obvious, given all the stares, the smiles, the comments and incessant chatter about the object of his affection. It was the same way Kendall Knight acted around his girlfriend Jo Taylor, the same way James acted around whatever female he was chasing that week, the same way Carlos Garcia acted around the Jennifers. Logan just couldn't recognize it in himself, couldn't process anything in his mucked up brain, couldn't see anything past the warm and fuzzies. Love truly _was_ blind. Especially when Logan factored in exactly who it was he was in love with. Carlos.

It was strange really. He'd known the shorter male since kindergarten, when he tackled a bully who made Logan cry by throwing his book in the mud before shoving the genius in it and calling him a nerd. Kendall had been right behind Carlos, giving the mean kid a mouthful, threats of telling their teacher. The Latino had helped Logan up then kissed the brunet's scraped elbow, stating his mami's kisses made his boo-boos all better so his should work, too. Logan had smiled widely, Carlos returning it, neither knowing nor caring that boys weren't supposed to kiss other boys.

Now, at age seventeen, Logan would give anything to go back to that time, when things were simpler and they were both naïve little boys. No one gave them weird looks if Carlos held Logan's hand, dragging him to the monkey bars 'cause it was gonna be fun. No one thought twice when Carlos held Logan during sleepovers 'cause the brunet had a bad dream that he knew wasn't real but was still scared. No one paid any mind when Carlos ran over and hugged Logan tight every time they saw each other, acting like they'd spent weeks apart rather than hours. It was cute, sweet, innocent, adorable. Because they were kids, because they didn't know any better.

But now they did. Now they knew that the hand holding, the cuddling, the tight hugs meant something different. So it had stopped. Okay, the hugs were still there, just not as frequently or as long. Which meant Logan savored each and every one, breathing in Carlos' scent, relishing the feel of those arms around his lean frame, enjoying every second of body to body contact, even if it was still with clothes on. And every time they parted, the brunet felt the same cold, empty sadness overwhelm him—though he hid it—but not solely because he was no longer holding the Latino.

But because the hugs didn't mean the same thing to Carlos as they did to Logan.

Because Carlos didn't love Logan the same way.

Because Carlos was in love with someone else.

Well, someone_s_ really.

Pretty much since the day they arrived in LA, those dark eyes of the Latino had been focused on a trio of females known as the Jennifers, due to their identical monikers. And while Carlos had had a brief fling—if it could even be considered that—with a girl named Stephenie King, he never lost sight of the three actresses, never lost hope he'd end up with one of them, never gave up trying, even though they made it clear every single time they weren't interested.

But still, the tan skinned male was relentless, continuing to ask out the Jennifers on a near daily basis, only to be turned down over and over again. And with each rejection, Logan felt Carlos' pain as his own, the brunet feeling as though he'd been pushed aside, too, as though he was the one to try and get a date and told "no". Because in a way, Logan _was_ being brushed off. With each request to the Jennifers, Carlos was seeing Logan as date-material less and less. If he ever did.

And he told Camille that exact belief, laying face down on the orange L-shaped couch in the apartment he shared with his bandmates, she sitting on the section that was perpendicular to his. She let out a harsh sigh before grabbing a throw pillow and hitting him on the back of his head. A verbal berating ensued, Camille demanding that Logan man up and ask Carlos out already, reminding him the Latino would never do anything cruel or react meanly, and that being rejected was better than being in that state of unknowing and depressing limbo.

The pep talk had worked, Logan getting off the couch, full of all the bravado and courage necessary to talk to his crush. Only to have it deflate when Camille announced she had to go get ready for an audition, but if the brunet male didn't ask out the Latino by the time she got back that night, she was gonna go to the Palm Woods pool on the next day where the temperature was above seventy-five and announce Logan's feelings to everyone through a bullhorn. The current intense heat wave LA was suffering meant that day would be tomorrow.

Which was why Logan soon found himself standing in the open doorway between the hotel lobby and its outdoor pool, staring at Carlos as he lounged on a chair next to James, hockey magazine in his hands. Logan swallowed hard, sweat breaking out over his entire body, due to reasons beyond the heat and humidity. The rapid heartbeat, the struggle to breathe, the nausea, all made it clear that he was nervous, panicking. There was no way he could do this.

He watched as Carlos took a sip of his pink smoothie before bounding up out of his lounger. Confusion hit Logan before an explanation soon presented itself: the Jennifers.

The trio was walking alongside the pool, designer shades in place, large bags slung over their arms, all three wearing sundresses. Carlos didn't hesitate to get in their way, forcing them to stop. And even though Logan could only see the back of his head, the brunet knew the Latino was smiling widely, the same bubbly optimism plastered all over his face.

Logan couldn't take it, couldn't watch the guy he wanted ask out someone else, couldn't see the male he loved get upset once again. Ducking his head, he turned away, taking two steps into the lobby. Only to stop short when his brown eyes came across Camille in full Luchador costume. Despite the mask covering most of her face, he could still see the glare she gave him, could fully understand the threat when she pointed to her eyes with two fingers then at him, a wordless "I'm watching you".

More scared of what Camille could do than being rejected, he turned back to the doorway, seeing all three Jennifers holding a hand up to Carlos as they passed him, seeing the Latino's head hang as he scuffed his feet on the way back to his lounger, seeing James put down his tri-fold tanning mirror to comfort his hurt friend.

A sad sigh left Logan's lips, hating that his crush was saddened, hating that it meant the shorter male cared more about the three females than the genius, hating that he'd never be able to capture the Latino's attention the same way. It was like he was in an unspoken, unknown competition with the trio, fighting for the tan male's affection and focus.

Then an idea struck.

If you can't beat them, join them.

The Jennifers passed Logan almost unnoticed, the genius quickly snapping out of his brainstorm and turning around as fast as possible.

"Jennifers! Wait!"

The trio did as requested, harsh sigh escaping each set of glossed lips before they spun around in perfect synchronization, all folding their arms over their chest and sticking out a hip.

"What?" blond Jennifer questioned from her place in the center, the unquestioned leader who pretty much spoke for the group on almost all occasions.

Wince on his face, he shoved aside the disbelief that he was actually about to do this, choosing instead to just get it over with. "I need your help."

The blond pulled her sunglasses down her nose, giving the brunet male a quick up and down before pushing them back in place and refolding her arms. "That's obvious."

He looked down at his outfit, not seeing anything wrong with his dark jeans, blue button down, and black sweater vest. But no matter what, his fashion wasn't the assistance he required. "I meant," he started then paused, still unable to believe what he was asking and having no idea how to voice it. "I meant with dating."

She turned her head to the tan brunette on her left before shifting her focus to the dark skinned curly haired female on her right, exchanging "Can you believe this guy?" looks with both of her companions. Facing Logan once more, she raised her eyebrows in a mixture of confusion and expectation. "Why us? Why not one of the other three losers you hang with ?"

Nothing could ever easy, could it? But he felt as though he should already know that fact, because if things _could_ be easy, he'd be with Carlos that very moment, the way he wanted to be with him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward and embarrassed, nervous smile playing on his lips. The phrase "I can't believe I'm doing this" flashed in his mind for what felt like the thousandth time, before he spoke. Or rather, started rambling.

"Because Kendall's off with Jo and I feel completely inept when I ask James for dating advice and Carlos is actually the one I wanna be with, but he wants to be with you guys—err, girls, and the way I figure it, you three could help me become something that Carlos actually desires, since you're so good at being the ones he's lusting after, plus if you help me and the two of us end up together, then that means he's no longer bothering the three of you with his constant attempts of procuring a romantic rendezvous with one, if not all, of you."

Silence descended over the quartet, awkward, tense, heavy, and Logan felt his hope and morale sink underneath the weight of it. He folded his arms over his chest, dropped them to his sides, hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, then finally just shoved his hands in his pockets, if for no other reason than to hide how badly they were shaking.

After what felt like a lifetime, the Jennifers spoke in perfect synchronization. "What's in it for us?"

The lone male was taken aback, head slightly shaking as he struggled to realize what they'd said, failed to believe it was actually happening. He held his hands out in offering as he stammered. "Uh—wh-I-uh-wh-what do you want?"

More looks were exchanged before blonde Jennifer spoke for the group once more. "We want featured lead rolls in your next three music videos-" she held up three fingers to make sure he heard right then refolded her arms "-backing vocals on your first solo album, and you pay for everything we're about to do to you."

His brow furrowed, head slightly turned away, suddenly feeling wary. "What exactly are you about to do to me?"

"You want our help or not?" she questioned in frustration.

"Yes!" He held his hands out in front of him as though he could stop them should they suddenly decide to leave. "Yes, please."

"Then those are our terms."

Logan nodded, dropping his arms as he mulled over their proposal. Paying for things wouldn't be _too_ bad. Big Time Rush was starting to become more successful, so he was earning a lot of cash, not to mention the money his mom still sent on a monthly basis. As long as it didn't get _too_ expensive, he could be okay.

The solo record thing was a non-factor because he had no desire to do this by himself. If and when BTR ended, he was going to college then med school. Becoming a doctor was still extremely important to him, to the point where he still had a college savings fund in his bank account.

As for the music video, that was the problem. He and his bandmates already had a mountain of issues when they tried to cast friends in their last video, and the only reason it had happened was because they went because their producer/ songwriter/ manager/ director's back and shot their own video with the help of a photographer turned friend.

Which gave Logan an idea.

"Okay," he started, putting his palms together in front of his torso. "But instead of the music videos, I'll set it up so the three of you can each have a photoshoot with Marcos del Posey."

Curly haired Jennifer tilted her head down and looked at him over the top of her sunglasses, disbelief in her dark eyes. "Marcos del Posey? The famous fashion photographer?"

"Yep." He smiled smugly, fairly certain he'd be able to make it happen. Marcos owed them a favor, plus the shutterbug was always looking for more work. Sweet talking him into it would be no problem.

Curly haired Jennifer looked at the blonde one, who then turned and looked at the brunette, before all three turned back to Logan. "Deal," they all spoke at once.

The genius' smile was huge, hurting his face. It was gonna happen. He was finally gonna be able to get Carlos to look at him as something other than a friend, something other than someone who could help with homework, something other than the buzzkill who constantly tried to talk him out of doing a fun and/or crazy stunt.

"Now, let's go," blond Jennifer interrupted his happy reveling, giving him another up and down. "We have a _lot_ of work to do."

Logan didn't have time to figure out what that meant. Curly haired and brunette Jennifers had grabbed an arm each, practically dragging him behind the blonde towards the main entrance of the Palm Woods.

* * *

It took all of the afternoon and part of the evening for the Jennifers to "redo" Logan. First stop was a high end salon, where he endured a mani, pedi, facial, even some waxing. Next was a haircut, with the back and sides trimmed, the top spiked more. After that was clothes shopping, the girls changing him out of his "geekfit" and into dark blue slacks, soft pink silk shirt, dark blue blazer, with matching fedora and gray silk scarf, something he wouldn't dream of wearing. Their final stop had been Chez Fancay, where the females gave him a crash course on how to act like a Jennifer, how to walk, how to speak.

Needless to say, it had been an expensive afternoon, Logan having to transfer money out of his college fund in order to cover it, which really hurt. But he knew it'd be worth it. He'd get Carlos' attention the way he always wanted to.

By the time Logan and the Jennifers got back to the Palm Woods, it was dark, the sun having set a good hour or two ago. He stood outside the long-stay hotel, reaching up to remove the aviator sunglasses he'd been convinced to buy, only to have a hand cover his.

Turning his head, he saw blonde Jennifer glaring at him in a disapproving manner. "It's too dark out," he explained. "I can barely see. Plus there's no need for sunglasses when there's no sun."

"Uh, there's _always_ a need for sunglasses," the brunette female argued.

"And you're a Jennifer now, meaning you're a VIP, and VIPs wear shades _all_ the time," the curly haired one added.

"Exactly," the blonde agreed, dropping her hand and smirking. "Now, c'mon. You have a grand entrance to make."

Logan nodded, turning his head and facing forward. He took a deep breath, blowing it out harshly, as he grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled, straightening it on his lean frame.

The curly haired female put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light pep talk. "Remember, you're a Jennifer now, meaning you run this place. Now act like it."

More nodding from Logan as he remembered their pointers from dinner, the most important one being to act confident. Guys love confidence.

The hand dropping from his shoulder, he walked forward, turning to the right and entering the Palm Woods lobby.

Countless residents were still milling around, all of whom stopped and stared at Logan as he strutted in, smug smile on his face, all the Jennifers sashaying next to him. Whispers and murmurs filled the large area, people wondering who the new guy was, only to be surprised when they realized who it was.

"Logaaan," Guitar Dude greeted him in his drawn out stoner fashion. "Lookin' gooood, my man."

The brunet male held up a hand in dismissal, feeling rude and guilty. But he was a Jennifer now, and Jennifers didn't have time for peasants.

He'd apologize later.

Carlos and James came in from the pool right as Logan and his female posse reached the doorway, all of them stopping. The genius watched as his bandmates' eyes went wide, shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Logan?" the Latino questioned, seeming unsure of his friend.

"Actually, it's Jennifer now," the blond one corrected, the male whose arm she held turning his head to her.

"We—I—I-" he stammered then paused to clear his throat, remembering to be confident and sure in himself. A Jennifer would never stutter like that. "It's still Logan," he stated before turning back to his two male friends.

"Dude," James started, almost laughing as he spoke. "What happened?"

The genius felt his self-assuredness slightly falter but he refused to show it. "This is the new me," he said cockily, taking a page from both the book of his tallest friend and the females flanking him. "I'm a Jennifer now. I'm brilliant, amazing, smart, good looking, and pretty much better than everyone here," he repeated the words given to him over dinner, not fully believing most of it—the smart aspect, however, he couldn't argue with—but making sure he sounded like he was rattling off known facts.

James argued that he was the best looking one there, comments which went ignored. Logan was too busy looking at Carlos through his aviators, watching the Latino give him an up and down, before glancing at the trio of females around him, then doing another up and down on Logan. It was working! The genius was getting his crush's attention the way he always wanted, getting those looks he dreamed of receiving, getting Carlos to see him as something other than a friend/ tutor/ funsucker.

And yet...

Logan wasn't sure if he liked it. Sure, he wanted to captivate Carlos the way the Latino had seemed to captivate him. Sure, he wanted the looks, the focus, the attention, the admiration. But he wanted it as himself, not as some fabrication designed by the Jennifers. He wanted to be the doctor, not the creation. He was Frankenstein, not his monster.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled away from the three females, removing the fedora, removing the shades that made it hard to see the male he loved looking at so much. "I can't do this," he muttered.

"What?" the blond Jennifer questioned, seeming unable to believe what she was hearing.

He turned his head to her, speaking a low "I can't" before trailing off and looking at Carlos. He met those dark eyes he adored, seeing the confusion there, the frustration the Latino was feeling at not being able to understand what was going on.

"Carlos," he started, still speaking quietly, another sigh leaving him. "I've had a crush on you for years. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that I'm dying to be with you as something more than a friend. I love spending time with you. You always make me laugh and put a smile on my face. I miss how we used to hold hands and cuddle and when you'd kiss my scrapes and I know that medically it doesn't actually help them heal, but to me, it always made them feel better and-" He paused, realizing he was starting to ramble, starting to speak _way_ too fast.

Taking a deep breath, he focused his mind, deciding to just lay it all out there, since he'd already started, had already said some of what he'd been holding in for so very long. It didn't make any sense to stop when he'd come so far.

Sadness overtook him, causing his eyes to turn down at the corners, the smile he'd been wearing during his last run-on sentence disappearing. "But you don't do any of that anymore. I don't know why, but it hurts. Not as much as watching you chase after the Jennifers and seeing you get rejected and upset. Because I'd never turn you away like that. If I could, I'd hold onto you forever. Only you don't see that, because you're too busy looking at them." He gestured to the females on either side of himself before looking at the fedora and aviators in his hands. "I thought maybe if I looked or acted like them, you'd finally see me the way I've always wanted you to, the way you always see the Jennifers." Lifting his head, he looked up to see Carlos' still confused expression, seeing that he fully had the Latino's focus.

"But if I can't get your attention by being myself," Logan continued. "Then I'm not sure I want it. I'm not sure it'd really work out between us the way I dreamed it would."

And that was that. Logan had opened himself up and spilled out everything he'd kept in. Judging by his crush's bewildered face and lack of spoken reaction, it was safe to say his feelings were one-sided, just as he always thought they were. It hurt like hell, he could feel the heartache already, but it was for the best. Like Camille had told him, it was better to know than to hang in limbo like that. Maybe he could move on now, find the person he would meant to be with. Yes, it would take some time, but this was a learning experience, just like everything else in life, and Logan felt all the wiser for it.

Turning around, he faced the Jennifers, thanking them for their help. The curly haired and brunette females looked sympathetic, like they genuinely felt bad for him, with the dark skinned girl reaching out and rubbing his upper arm. The blonde looked bored and over it, not a surprise to him.

"Logan?" Carlos' voice was slightly shaky, sounding unsure. The genius knew they probably had some talking to do in order to make sure their friendship wasn't completely ruined, to make sure things wouldn't be awkward between them. He didn't want the shorter male to feel bad for hurting him or feel weird or like he had to act different. Logan wanted things to just stay the same.

He turned around and faced Carlos, ready to hear the rejection out loud, ready to deal with the consequences. Only it didn't happen. The Latino, for once, remained silent, although it was hard to talk when he was kissing Logan.

The genius' eyes went wide, shock causing his entire body to freeze, rendering him unable to react, unable to kiss back.

Carlos pulled away, keeping his face close and his hands on the brunet's cheeks. "I love you as more than a friend, too."

Relief caused Logan's body to relax, slightly slump, a deep exhale blowing out as he smiled. "Really?"

The Latino nodded. "Uh huh. Have since grade school. I just thought you didn't love me back. And I went after the Jennifers 'cause I knew they'd never say 'yes' so I wouldn't hafta date someone that I didn't like as much as I liked you."

The simultaneous "what?!" the trio of females let out was ignored, pretty much the entire lobby focused on Carlos and Logan. But the twosome didn't care, didn't even notice. They were too busy being wrapped up in each other, eyes locked, wearing matching smiles.

"Guess I tend to go after people I can't have," Carlos concluded, moving his hands so they were wrapped around the other male's neck.

Logan wrapped his own arms around the shorter male, hands resting on his lower back as much as they could with the items they were holding. "Well, you have me now. Always."

The Latino's smile grew even more, lighting not just his face, but the brunet's entire world. "Can I have you with me for dinner tonight?"

He winced. "I already ate."

The shorter male's face fell. "Oh."

"But we could go get ice cream."

The grin immediately popped back up. "Okay!"

Logan smiled back, unable to help himself. Carlos' happiness was his own, and knowing that he made the Latino that way caused him to feel like the world's strongest and tallest male, despite his below average stature and even lower physique.

"Great," he replied, cheeks hurting from his grin. "Just let me go get changed."

"Well, I dunno if I want you to change," the Latino argued, sliding his hands around the brunet's neck, calloused fingers feeling the silk scarf. "This thing comes in handy." Wrapping his hands around the soft fabric, he pulled on it, bringing the taller male's lips to his own.

Despite the smile on his face, the genius kissed back, a tsunami of emotions threatening to knock him back onto his rear on the floor, the most prevalent ones, of course, being happiness and love. He felt like he was drowning in them, but as long as he was able to keep holding the male in his arms, keep feeling those lips pressed against his own, he would die a happy man.

Yes, Logan Mitchell was a genius. He knew a lot of things. But the most important thing he knew was that he loved Carlos, and would for as long as he was on this earth, and that Carlos loved him just as much back.


End file.
